Backsliding The Waves
by Shooting Star Sky Saint
Summary: Aunt May is dead and Venom killed her. Peter wants revenge but to what lengths is he willing to go to humiliate Eddie once and for all? Dark. Peter x Eddie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Backsliding the Waves**_

**Chapter One**

Peter threw the doctor furiously across the lab, hearing the slight crack of bones once he made impact with the floor.

Peter Parker was not one to be so easily upset, but this time he was completely and undeniably _livid_, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything or any_one _anymore, not since Aunt May died – no, ever since Aunt May was _murdered_. Murdered by Eddie Brock, his once best friend and considered brother.

Peter walked up to Doctor Warren, who was steadily rising to his feet, and snarled, "Are you going to deny me now? Dr. Warren?" His voice was wrapped with raging anger. Patience was no longer a virtue.

"Mr. Parker, I never said I wasn't _willing _to help you." Dr. Warren calmly said, standing up and nursing his fractured shoulder. "I was saying that this procedure could be risky for you. Considering what you've told me up to this point –"

"I. Don't. Care." Peter snarled through gritted teeth. He had told Dr. Warren everything. Including the fact that he is – _was _Spider-Man. He told him how he got his spider powers and told him why he came to him specifically.

"You misunderstand, Mr. Parker." Said Dr. Warren. "This treatment could result in permanent damage, even death."

"…" Peter's scowl didn't let up. He stomped towards the scientist, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and smiled crookedly, an insane gleam burned in his once innocent brown eyes.

"Like I said, Dr. Warren." He pulled the scientist into his face and coldly continued, "_I don't care_."

The youth put the scientist down and kept his smile. "Well, Dr. Warren?"

The scientist sighed and thought about this for a second. He didn't want to be convicted of any illegal experiments that caused the death of a young teenager but… it would be interesting. He has a willing test subject to test out his new project – like Kraven who was willing to change himself into a lion hybrid for the sake of the hunt, Peter was willing to change himself for the sake of revenge.

The boy had nothing else to live for anyways, what was the harm in letting him take risks?

Plus – he could get a good profit out of this…

Sighing and rubbing the back of his neck, Dr. Warren looked Peter dead in the eyes and smiled lightly.

"Give me half an hour and I'll have what you need."

**DUN DUN DUN! What has Petey gotten himself into? :3 Thank you for reading! I hope all of you enjoyed the first chapter! **

**Please review :D it encourages me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I think I should say this now before someone begins to ask but the PeterxEddie scenes are happening in the next chapter. Theses two chapter were like introductions for the story.**

**Anyways, I'd like to thank you:**

**AvisQuest9513**

**Whitebunny1063**

**Nightslashcheetor **

**Ugh **

**For reviewing the first chapter :D I really appreciate that you all took the time to comment, so thank you!**

**Alright! Here's the new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!**

"Drink this." Doctor Warren said calmly as he passed Peter a vial that had a light green liquid in it. "Its-"

"Gene cleanser, I know." Peter said with a bitter smile.

"You recognize it?"

"How could I not?" _It brings back so man memories…_ Taking the vial from Doctor Warren, Peter raised it to his lips and gulped it all down. For a moment, his entire body heated up and a sudden pain struck him. Peter nearly doubled over in pain but kept his footing and gasped wildly. The pain slowly ebbed away, leaving Peter feeling weak and… normal. He blinked and stood up straight again, he felt so abnormal from before. He had completely forgotten how it felt to be normal – how it felt to be _human_.

"Well, I'm glad you took that without any complaints." Warren mused, "I need your DNA to be cleansed of anything nonhuman, so your spider genes had to go."

"I understand." Peter said solemnly, catching his breath and putting the empty vial on a nearby table.

"Now that that's taken care of, I need to get back to work. This wont take long so please don't go entertaining yourself."

…

Peter waited patiently while Dr. Warren continued on his work. His fingers tapped on a lab table as he grimaced, he couldn't help but continue thinking about Aunt May. God – he didn't want to remember. It hurt too much and filled him with rage. The memory of her death overcame every happy memory he had of her.

He couldn't remember anything else but her bloody face and Venom's mad laughter.

Peter didn't expect for Eddie – no, Venom to go so far. He didn't expect him to crash through the roof that night and beat him within an inch of his life. No, he really didn't expect for Venom to beat his Aunt to a bloody pulp and make him watch. He especially didn't expect Venom to snap her neck while Peter begged for him to stop – no, he really didn't expect that… the memory replayed over and over in his mind.

That night, something in Peter Parker snapped. That night, he had forgotten his morals. That night, he left behind his life as a hero and followed down the path of blood.

"It's ready." Dr. Warren solemnly said as he approached the brown-haired teen. He held in his hand a rather large syringe that glowed eerily with a gray color.

"And what is 'it'?" Asked Peter with a frown on his face.

"…" Without warning, Dr. Warren grabbed Peter's arm and sterilized a small area where his blood vessels were. "The solution to your problems." He said while slowly injecting the needle under Peter's skin.

The teen hissed with pain and shock. He had gotten shots before but this one was different. He felt something flow into his bloodstream, something sharp and warm that ravaged slowly to every corner of his body. The doctor pulled the syringe out of Peter's arm and smiled to himself while slowly backing away.

Peter rubbed his arm and scowled. "What the fu-" He froze, a cold icy feeling erupted in the center of his body. The coldness then changed into heat, blinding heat that burned in Peter's body. The brown-haired teen quickly grabbed a nearby desk and heaved for breaths of air. The heat became hotter and hotter, spreading through his limbs like a wild fire, taking away his breath and sending him spiraling to the floor.

He could feel it. Something was inside him, _changing him_. Changing him from the inside out.

Suddenly his vision blurred and the transparent figure of Doctor Warren was no longer existent to him. All Peter knew now was pain. Agony ravaged him, tore at his skin and coursed through his veins. His blood had become fire and the scientific part of Peter's mind disconnected from his changing body. He could understand now; he could feel his bone structure slowly, _so terribly_ _slowly _change from the inside out.

He could understand that his very DNA was unzipping, accepting foreign genes, and assimilating them with the teen's human genes then zipping back up in a violent manner that caused Peter's entire body to convulse. He could feel his skin stretch ad harden a bit, his limbs forcibly growing beyond normal lengths and his teeth slowly sharpening along with his nails.

Before he could even form any more thoughts, Peter passed out into oblivion and allowed darkness to take him.

…

_He screamed. No other emotion entered his voice except for horror. He thrashed in his restraint, trying with all his strength to tear away from the bonds, but he only accomplished in cutting deep into his skin. He didn't understand, Venom's webs were never this strong. _

"_Calm down, bro…" Venom's voice crawled into his ears, mocking him with every tone. "The fun is just beginning." _

_Peter growled and screamed, hoping for someone __**anyone **__to hear his cries. This was his fault. His own damn fault! He should've been more alert, he knew that, but he still didn't think that Venom would attack him in his own home. Peter was useless now, his entire body was restrained by black webs and both his wrists and legs were broken – Venom had made sure that he wouldn't interrupt his so-called "show". _

_Suddenly, Peter was torn away from his thoughts when he heard his aunt scream. His eyes darted madly to the old woman who lied on the floor with her limbs contorted in directions they shouldn't be in. Her face was twisted in pain and her eyes looked directly into Peter's, begging for him to either help her or get help. Peter couldn't understand them; his mind was too occupied with the state she was in._

"_Veno – Eddie, please, let her go." Peter said hoarsely, swallowing the blood that filled his mouth. "She has nothing to do with this. Just let her go and do whatever you want with me." He was done playing the tough front now; things had gotten to a whole new dangerous level._

"_Oh, I don't think so bro." Venom said with a wicked smile. "She has everything to do with this. She is – after all – your aunt and is related to you. She's the one you care the most about, the only person left in this world who truly loves you…" His tongue hung viciously from his fangs and Venom gave Peter a glance that would put a demon to shame. "Now I wonder what would happen if she left you?" _

_Hearing that sentence, Peter struggled even harder against the webs. Oh God, please no…_

"_Aw… what's wrong?" Snickered Venom, "If you wanted me to wrap up this little show, all you had to do was ask…" With that, Venom picked up the broken old lady by her neck and faced her towards Peter so that their faces were looking directly at each other. "Say "goodbye" Peter…" Venom's hand gripped Aunt May's head, causing her to shriek and whimper. Hot tears rolled down her face as she looked directly into her nephew's eyes._

"_P-P-Pe-ter… I-I-I lov-"_

_Venom's grin grew and his hand twisted, a single crack echoed throughout the house until all became silent. His body began to tremble, waves of pain shooting up his entire body, but he didn't care. His eyes never left his aunt's as he watched her eyes go dull and turn dim. Her head fell forward just as Venom dropped her body and stepped on it, sending more cracks bouncing off the walls. _

_Venom looked up and took in Peter's face. Terror itself was etched into him, sweat and blood mixed together were beading down his skin, the young man couldn't say a word his eyes were fixated on his aunt's dead body._

_Venom then laughed. He laughed like a maniac and didn't fully understand what he had done. He didn't understand that when he snapped Aunt May's neck, that something in Peter's mind snapped along with it._

**So yah, if anyone's wondering why Peter's not acting like himself; you pretty much got your answer. He's pretty much insane and focused solely on revenge, that means he doesn't care about morals or anything for that matter.**

**If anyone has any questions, just ask and I'll answer as quickly as possible.**

**Comment please :3**


	3. Please Read

**I'm sorry to you all because most of you were probably expecting a new chapter, but I feel that I must share this with everyone today…**

** In Aurora, Colorado, in the 16****th**** Century movie theater on the night of the midnight premiere of The Dark Knight Rises, a massive shooting broke out and took the lives of 12 (now 15) people, and injured over 59. The youngest person being killed was a six year old, and the youngest person who was injured was a three month old baby.**

** I went to see The Dark Knight Rises too on the same night with a couple of friends and without a doubt it was the most epic and amazing movie I have seen in a long time. I remember when the movie ended that I had said to a friend, "I could die happily right now!" At that moment, I was too happy to think of anything else but the movie… but this morning, when my mom woke me up and told me that there a massive shooting during the midnight premiere, all that happiness suddenly… vanished.**

** I turned on the news immediately and watched every detail of what had happened in Aurora, and once I was finished I couldn't stop thinking about it. I wasn't there during the shootout. I didn't know anyone there. But I couldn't help but cry and I didn't know why I did… I cried for those people because they did not expect for a dimwitted fucker to start shooting in a theater for no reason. I cried because people lost their lives for no reason… and even now I'm still crying…**

** That same morning, my friend (she didn't go to the premiere) called me and asked if I was okay. I told her yes and she had said she was so worried about me, I asked her why and she said she thought the shooting was at the theater I went to. We talked for a while and eventually, we both broke down over the phone. God… I can't put this into words anymore…**

** If you cared enough to read up to this point then please, please support the families that had to go through this meaningless trauma. Pray for them, send your love to them, even if you don't know them… Right now, the only thing that can help is love and comfort.**

**~ Shooting Star Sky Saint**

_**- Don't ever think that one person doesn't make a difference. That one person who is by your side through tough times proves that people out there really care.**_


End file.
